polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Demonkin
The first demonkin were those whose parents were under demonic sway when they were conceived. A demonkin child born of humanoids is undistinguishable from a normal child of their race. After a few months, signs of dark power will manifest in the child. One such sign is the desire to consume the flesh of neighbours. Others are born with crippled limbs or other flaws. In some societies, such a child would be quickly killed, but a parent's love knows no bounds. They will search far and wide for ways to suppress the overt signs in their child and allow him or her to live among the greater community. A newborn demonkin generally appears as whatever race their parents were, but will in small races grow to unusual height. If born to large races, the demonkin will be comparatively short. This may be why demonkin are rare among these races. Demonkin born of other demonkin, and not possessed humanoids, generally show more of their diabolic heritage through the color of their eyes and ever-pulsing veins, as well as mean tempers. Those who manage to achieve adulthood alive find the world an unforgiving place. The demonic touch in their souls strengthen them, however, and they make hardy survivors. Many become loners, wandering the world without any thought of hearth or home. This way of life appeals to those who embrace their nature, which they become aware of gradually. Those who cling to normalcy generally get into more trouble than the others, as they constantly clash with non-demonkin. Game Stats Humanoid: Demonkin are humanoid, despite their ancestry. +2 Cha, -2 Wis: Demonkin are passionate beings, but lack insight. Medium size: Demonkin have no special advantages due to size. Base speed: 30 feet. Evil taint: Any detect evil spells or effects detect demonkin as evil, regardless of what the demonkin's actual alignment is. Daimon: A demonkin will inexplicably trigger unease in others, and will similarly feel suspicious for no apparent reason. This effect is known as daimon. A demonkin cannot be flanked except by a rogue four levels higher than the demonkin's class levels. A demonkin gains a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks and -2 to Diplomacy and Bluff checks. Daimon also allow demonkin to automatically detect other demonkin within 60 feet. The daimon ability is always active, but the demonkin must perform certain acts to maintain the positive results of it. Every twenty four hours, the demonkin must do one of the following: *Curse (verbally) a stranger. May not curse the same person after that, ever. *Kill a living creature of at least Tiny size. *Start a fight. *Steal. *Lie. *Cheat. If the demonkin does not do so, he or she loses all daimon benefits for the next twenty four hours, including those gained from feats. A general aura of unease is still present and the Diplomacy and Bluff adjustments are not removed. These requirements cover a wide range of activities, and which one the demonkin chooses is up to individual preference. Favoured Class: Sorceror. For age, height and weight purposes, treat demonkin as humans. Category:Races